


confess

by casdoms (moffwithhishead)



Series: season 12 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Episode Tag, Episode: s12e10 Lily Sunder Has Some Regrets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9559130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moffwithhishead/pseuds/casdoms
Summary: He sets a hand on Cas’ ankle, giving it a squeeze while keeping his eyes on the ground.“Cas, I just... I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick since we got back here.”Castiel tries to sit up, interrupting him, “Dean, you don’t -”For the first time this whole conversation, Dean finally looks up and meets Cas’ eyes, “Yeah, man. I do.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> spoilers, duh

Dean knocks on the door quietly, not sure if Cas is gonna be in here or not. "Hey buddy, you awake?” 

It takes a moment before Cas’ deeper than normal voice answers back, “Come in, Dean.” 

He pushes the door open and offers Cas a small, if not awkward, smile. 

“You feeling any better...?” He walks over and sits at the foot of the bed, trying to look as casual as ever even though his heart is beating a mile a minute in his chest. 

Cas’ lip is bruised now, which is an improvement over half an hour ago in the war room. But he still looks... well. He still looks like he got the shit beaten out of him. 

Castiel huffs a little, looking away from Dean, “Not especially, no.”

“Yeah,” Dean mumbles, rubbing at the back of his neck. “Stupid question, right?”

“No...” Cas hums quietly, “Not stupid. Perhaps ill-timed.” 

He sets a hand on Cas’ ankle, giving it a squeeze while keeping his eyes on the ground.

“Cas, I just... I’m sorry I’ve been such a dick since we got back here.”

Castiel tries to sit up, interrupting him, “Dean, you don’t -”

For the first time this whole conversation, Dean finally looks up and meets Cas’ eyes, “Yeah, man. I do.”

He sighs and looks back down at his feet again, “Look Cas, I mean what I said back there at the table. I’m not mad, I’m just worried...”

Dean lets his head fall forward, his chin resting on his chest as he laughs tiredly, “I’m worried about the cosmic consequences. And I... Cas, I don’t want you to -” He looks up after a beat, “I know you don’t care if your life is the consequence...”

This shouldn’t be as scary as it is.

“ ** _I_** do.” Dean looks up at Cas again and meets his eyes, “ ** _I_** care, okay?”

He moves his hand off of Cas’ ankle finally and sighs, “I know that you learned this stupid kamikaze bullshit from me and Sam, so I got nobody to blame but myself here but I -”

Castiel pushes himself up and moves so he’s sitting next to Dean, a hand resting on his knee. 

“I care about you too, man,” Dean says quietly, his hands twitching next to him. “So I just... I don’t want -”

“Dean,” Castiel interrupts him, moving his hand to rest on top of Dean’s. “I don’t want that either. But I just...” He sighs, shaking his head, “I couldn’t let her do that to you.”

Dean peeks up at Cas, a little embarrassed, “You knew...?”

He smiles and it’s not quite sad, but it’s not a good smile either. “Dean, you do have a record of... priors, shall we say.”

Dean snorts, his thumb moving so it’s brushing over the side of Cas’ thumb, “Yeah... guess I do.”

“If it helps...” Castiel watches as Dean turns his hand over, slotting their fingers together, “It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

A real, genuine smile spreads across his face as he watches the blush spread up from the back of Dean’s neck to the tips of his ears.

“ _Cas_ ,” Dean _almost_ whines (almost), letting his head rest on Cas’ shoulder.

“Are you surprised?” Cas smiles, his voice teasing, “And here I thought everyone knew.”

Dean laughs quietly, shaking his head without moving it off of Cas’ shoulder.

Castiel smiles again (he can’t seem to stop doing that) and presses a kiss to the crown of Dean’s head, “I’m sorry about today...”

Dean shakes his head, “Don’t be sorry. You got nothin’ to apologize for.”

He sets a hand on Dean’s side and tries to heal the deep bruise he knows is forming there. Dean grabs his wrist before he can and pulls it away, all the while still keeping his head on Cas’ shoulder, “Don’t. You still need to heal.”

“I’ll be fine,” Castiel rolls his eyes and moves to try again.

It just makes Dean tighten his grip on both of Cas’ hands, finally looking up at him again, “Cas? For once, can you... help yourself? Okay?” He loosens his grip after a moment before saying quietly, “Please...?”

Something in Cas’ chest swells and he smiles tiredly, moving to take Dean’s hands in both of his, “Alright, Dean...”

Dean lets out a breath and rests his forehead on Cas’ shoulder.

“Okay...” he says quietly, “Yeah... okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at deansmom.


End file.
